Not everything is always perfect
by Serene Earth
Summary: Usa/Mamo....Life's not one big party, and Mamoru and Usagi know that first hand.
1.

Title: "Not everything is always perfect."

Author: Serene Earth

Rating: Pg-13 (a lot of cussing and a few sexual references in some up coming chapters.)

Chapter One of ??????

E-mail: SereneEarth@msn.com

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai minna-san!!! *bows head* I know that I haven't been sending in stories lately...but (insert excuse)...no seriously my school ends in about twenty days and finals are in three weeks!!! If your like me, you know that Physics and Algebra/Geometry/Trigonometry/Probability aren't exactly easy classes! I've been crammed with sports and everything else that seems to find it's way onto my plate! So enough with the excuses...this is my latest story...and I'm not to sure where I'm going with it. I hope you kind, loving folks enjoy this...and I would like to thank everyone all nine of those people that reviewed my story "You didn't have to lie.". Even you fireflyangel....but I would like to see some more reviews. And for those of you that don't have a very good understanding of Japanese I apologize...I can get carried away with it sometimes. So before these notes get any longer, enjoy my story, and don't forget to review at the end!!!!

"So tell me pretty...you here alone?"

The blonde woman turned her head around to see a man of about thirty looking at her...or her chest was more like it.

"Uh...excuse me sir but it's no business of yours. If you'll excuse me now." 

She continued on the little brick path that laid in the middle of the dark park, (An: What else would a park be at night....)

but another man came out of the bushes as the first guy grabbed her arm.

"Sorry there miss, but I'm afraid that I can't let you go that easily."

The woman kicked the first guy in the shin.

"Like hell you won't!"

The other guy grabbed her around the waist and picked up her petite form, preventing her from running away.

"Think again woman!"

The guy threw her down on a bench and trapped her arms with his one arm, her long blonde hair being thrown about her form in the process. 

"Yo Duncan, you ok man? Hurry up and get this over with!"

The guy named Duncan got up and limped over to the bench.

"You little bitch I'll make you pay for kicking my knee! Where the hell did you learn that from? Pretty little woman like you belong in the kitchen no where else!"

You could see the woman visible tense. The guy named Duncan moved his friend away and leaned over on top of the woman. His hand stroked her face, and his other hand came up and slapped her face when she jerked her head away from his touch.

"So 'Duncan', I think that you need to learn a little lesson about us 'women'! And I'm probably gonna teach you, you no good Bastard!"

Her voice rose at the end, as did her leg right in between 'Duncan's' legs.

"Oh SHIT!"

Duncan fell to the ground howling in pain.

"You little bitch, I'll teach you a lesson!"

Duncan's friend pulled out a switch blade and tried to stab the woman, but only managing to piss her off even more. The blonde went in to kick the man but stop when she realized that he was no longer standing. The woman looked over to see a man of about 30 barely standing up.

"Uh thanks I guess."

The man reached forward towards the woman but with a "hmph" he fell in the dirt instead. The woman ran to him and shook him.

"Hey wake up! You alright?"

The guy just moaned and tried to sit up. The lady frantically searched for the cause of his fall, but stopped when she came to a sudden conclusion.

"Your trashed."

The man smirked.

"And your...a...what's it called....it bites...ya know it's rear moves and shakes...like....shakey...shakey.."

The woman raised a finely shaped eyebrow.

"A rattlesnake?"

The man hiccupped and nodded.

"Well thanks buddy for your complements but I'm outta here before bevis(sp?) and butthead wake up over there. You should get your drunk ass outta here as well."

The woman helped her drunk savior up as he staggered and swayed.

"This is my park woman...." his voice rose "...and you better get your dumb ass outta my home!"

She put her hands on her hips, pondering over what her next words should be.

"My guess is that your homeless."

He threw his hands up in the air.

"damnit I just said the park...is my...uh *hic*...uh.."

"home?"

She finished for him.

"Don't interrupt me woman!"

The woman sighed heavily. She placed his raised arm over her shoulder and held on with her other arm to his waist.

"I don't know why I'm doing this.."

She mumbled to the ground as she started walking with the guy.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Why I outta.."

"Will you shut your damn mouth already?"

He quickly shut his mouth after her tone matched his loud one.

"Your obviously trashed and with the park as a home...well that answers itself.......when those two guys wake up and see you passed out or mumbling about your park their gonna kick your ass for kicking theirs first! Got it? Your coming with me."

She sighed again...not really knowing why she just explained this to him when he obviously wasn't in a state of awareness.

She struggled along the few blocks to her apartment with the half passed out stranger, putting up with his stumbling and mumbling about ungrateful woman. 

"-I don't know why your so....a snakey....your a bitch...*hic* wait...where was I? Oh yeah.."

She blocked him out after four blocks. It was obvious he had female troubles...hence his current state. After practically carrying him through the elevator to her seventh floor apartment he finally decided (or not decided) to pass out at her door.

"Oh great...now how do I get this asshole in...I can't carry him in..."

Her head hit the door a few times before she pulled the key off from around her neck and unlocked her door. She walked in and turned on some lights before she walked back out into the hallway and literally dragged the man inside of her home. Kicking the door closed behind her she managed to pull him over to the empty space in her living room.

"I'm sorry-"

She said to his passed out form.

"-but your ass is staying there till you wake up. There is no way I can carry your butt onto that couch."

She stared at his sleeping form lying on her plain white carpet.

"Well at least the floor won't be that uncomfortable."

She walked a few feet into her little hallway and opened a door that appeared to be a linen closet. She came back into her living room with a blanket and covered the man up. Leaning over him, she managed to grab a few pillows off her couch and tucked them neatly under his head. She sighed in exhaustion and wiped some of his black hair from his face. He moaned and opened his eyes briefly.

"Who are you?"

The lady smiled for the first time that night, still staring into his captivating midnight blue eyes she answered.

"My name's Usagi....what's your name?"

The man's eye lids closed again, and he shuffled a bit under the blanket, but before he passed out again he mumbled.

"Mamo..Mamoru..."

The woman kneeled on the floor re-adjusted the pillows he accidentally moved when he awoke briefly.

"Sleep well my friend_"

She got up from the floor and walked towards the back of the apartment.

"-Cause when you wake up your gonna have one hell of a headache."

***

Okay minna-san, there it is my newest story! I hope you all enjoyed it....I have no idea how many chapters this might turn out to be but I promise that I will make the chapters longer. Please review!!!


	2. Not everything is always perfect....2

Title: Not everything is always perfect.

Author: Serene Earth

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is chapter two of my story, I would like to thank those three people who reviewed my first chapter: ~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~: Marni : and Katana! Thank-you very much for taking your time to review! I hope to get more reviews in the future. So enjoy this and don't forget to review.

"Huh?"

Mamoru sat up slowing, his head pounding vigorously.

"Where am I?"

He tried to stand up only to stumble and fall back on a coffee table. he tried to stand up straightly but failed, even though he didn't ask, his arms were suddenly being supported by another.

"Here you go....let's get you into the kitchen. You hungry?"

Mamoru raised his head to see a site he hadn't expected. A woman that appeared to be about twenty was his little helper. She had her blonde hair pulled into a sloppy bun, her thin framed glasses hung slightly off of her small nose. She was dressed in a plain white blouse and black khakis pants. She guided him into her kitchen which was only three feet in front of where Mamoru was sleeping. He placed himself in a chair as the woman busied herself around her kitchen preparing some sort of concoction. As he felt the affects of his drinking last night kicking in, he rested his head in his hands.

"Hangovers can kill ya....here-"

She lifted his head with her small hands and pushed the glass in front of him.

"drink it...you'll feel a bit better."

He looked at the glass skeptically. 'Can this even be classified as a liquid?' He thought, as he looked at the chunky parts in the glass.

"Come-on hurry up."

She encouraged, Usagi finally got her first good look at him when he lifted his head up. He had black matted hair, and what looked like blue eyes, but she couldn't tell. His hair was almost to his chin and covered most of his face that was unshaven anyway. He picked the glass up, brought it to his lips, letting the red liquid run down his throat.

"Yuck."

His face twisted into disgust as he set the glass back down.

"Well if you hadn't been as sauced as you were last night, you wouldn't need to drink that now would ya Mamoru?"

His eyes widened.

"You know my name?"

She nodded, he gulped.

"uh...not that I'm not grateful for uh what I think you've done but who are you and where am I?"

She pulled out the chair across from him on her little table in her kitchen.

"I shoulda guessed you wouldn't of remembered."

He coughed/choked.

"uh...we didn't sleep together did we?"

Her face flushed visibly.

"I-"

Mamoru interrupted her.

"Listen whatever happened last night I wasn't in control...I apologize for everything but I don't want a relationship at the moment."

Her face went from flushed to anger in...about...uh .5 seconds.

"How dare you! Last night I was walking through the park and got attacked. Your sauced ass came strolling through and got yourself caught in the middle, and after it was all done and past your ass was ready to pass out! I brought you here to my apartment where I had to deal with your ass mumbling the whole way 'bout how 'woman are snakes', and there 'no good' and etc! You passed out at my door and I had to drag you inside and you think I had sex with you? Arghhh!"

She took a deep breath.

"My names Usagi, that's what I told you last night, and that is what I was referring to when I said 'I shoulda guessed you wouldn't have remembered', k?"

Mamoru nodded.

"I'm sorry that I thought that it's just that.."

"it's happened before."

He glared at her.

"Actually it hasn't."

She stood up.

"Oh.."

They both looked at everything except themselves.

"Well I have to head to work. The bathroom is the second door on the right, you can clean yourself up some, and I have some clothes that might fit you."

He looked up at her.

"I'll be gone before you get back."

She moved towards him.

"Do have anywhere to go to?"

He shook his head.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Mamoru looked up at her with a puzzled look, but before he could say anything she interrupted him.

"Look Mamoru last night I coulda got seriously hurt, you helped me so let me help you."

He stood up forcing her to take a step back and crane her neck to look up at him.

"I don't want your hand-outs."

She shook her head.

"What makes you think I'm giving you hand-outs?"

They glared at each other, both being extremely stubborn.

"Tell me what happened to you?"

Mamoru sat down and sighed as he buried his head in his hands, giving in to this plain woman's request.

"It's a simple story."

He sighed again and focused on the wall.

"My parents were rich snobs who didn't know what birth control was-"

He gave Usagi a sad smirk, as her face turned into a scowl for him not giving her more. He decided to continue, though he didn't know why.

"-They decided to leave me on the street corner when I was a year old. What they didn't know was that my father's brother heard about what the two were planning to do with me. He took me with him after they left. I was raised by him and my aunt, I believed that they were both my parents......as they wished me to believe. When I was eighteen they opted to finally tell me *pause* that my parents hadn't wanted me and I went rebel. Sex every night, stealing and fighting was my life till a year later when I thought I met my soul mate. She was sexy, sassy, and clever."

He gave a cruel laugh.

"She told me that she always wanted a house and two kids. And hell, who was I to deny her anything. I used the money that I had stolen over the year and bought a little apartment for us. I went back to school to be a business man, and during it I had three part-time jobs on the side. I made a bit of money but the only parts I saw of it were the bill parts, Ann took all the rest...she didn't work, she sat at the apartment or at bars all day. But I thought she loved me...so I was happy."

Mamoru stopped and saw Usagi's expression. Her face resembled one of curiosity, not pity or laughter like others who he told his story to. Usagi put her hands over his.

"Go on...I'm listening."

He nodded.

"So one day I came home and she told me that she wanted more money from me and a bigger house. I told her that maybe if she got job...and well she went off about how a woman should be at home, not working. I thought about how I could make some more money and I talked to some co-workers and they gave me some great stock advice. I pulled all of my savings out of the bank and got the papers to invest in the companies...I left it in the top drawer in my dresser. I told Ann about it, and the next day I went to work then school then work and back home. But when I came back home it was empty...all the furniture had been taken and my top draw emptied. The snake had taken everything from me, and the worst part was she was now stinkin' rich. I stopped going to college and work, I used up the rest of my money on liquor and beer. I got evicted from my apartment and was forced to live on the streets. Ann and I had been 'together' if that's what you want to call it, for a year. Which would make it two years since I had left my uncle's."

A tear ran down his face. He couldn't understand why he was telling her all of this but he was, and she was listening.

"I found my way to my uncle's one night while I was drunk. He, of course, took me in and let me stay with him. I constantly got drunk and stole his money to get more beer and gamble. If only I had realized that he couldn't handle much more...you see my aunt had died a few months after I had left the first time...she had cancer, but they found out much too late. He was weak and I didn't help him at all. He died of a heart attack a year and a half after I moved in with him. Since he was weak he had to stop working and I took most of his money that he had in the house so I after he died I went to the streets. I stole and got drunk every night, and I'd wake up god knows where and do it all over again."

Mamoru let his head fall to the table with a thud.

"He was the only person that truly cared for me and I let him die because he had to take care of me. If only.."

His face was suddenly grabbed and lifted roughly up from the table, she brought his face to hers.

"Enough with the 'what if's' and 'if only's'! Get over yourself and prove to your uncle that all of his love wasn't wasted on some spoiled little selfish brat! Prove to Ann that your not the weak person you used to be!"

Her tone softened from the harsh tone she had used a second ago to a whisper.

"And most importantly prove to yourself that your not a failure! And that regardless of what your parents did or believed, that you have potential and a passion for life! Get out there and take back what's yours. Finish college and find a great job, then rub it in all there faces."

Mamoru wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes as she finished.

"Thank-you Usagi."

She gave him a small smile.

"For what?"

He sat back in his seat.

"For welcoming a complete stranger into your home and encouraging him. But importunely that won't happen, I'm all out of opportunities to better myself. I'll be leaving like I planned before you get back."

Usagi sat looking dejected, she stood up and moved to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Your not the only one who had to live a hard life...I've been through hell and back. Someone gave me one last chance, and all they asked in return was that I do the same for another. This is your chance Mamoru, take it or leave it. If your still here when I get back...we'll talk."

Mamoru stood up and walked to where Usagi stood the second before. He watched her retreat to her room at the back of her apartment. He tried not to think and opted to look at her apartment, there was only three doors in the hallway, the furthest back was hers, the bathroom on the right and another door on the left. He turned his attention to the living room, with a dark hunter green couch, in front of it laid a black legged coffee table with a glass top. Dark hunter green curtains covered the doors to the balcony, a small TV and V.C.R laid on a wooden stand about three feet in front of the coffee table. 

'She has good taste....' Mamoru thought before he walked into the living room and got the blanket and pillows off the floor. He placed them on the couch and laid down once more. The last thing he saw before he went back to sleep was Usagi staring down at him waving good-bye.

*Later that night*

Usagi struggled to unlock the door and carry the two bags of groceries she had.

"Damnit...stupid bags...."

She mumbled to herself. She accidentally dropped one bag to floor and liking the idea of having nothing to carry, she dropped the other bag. As the second bag landed with a loud *thump*, she pulled out her key to unlock the door, only to find that the door was already open and a very nice looking male was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want some help...maybe come into your own apartment, or just stay out there and stare at me."

Usagi blinked her eyes, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Wow, you clean up real nice."

Mamoru smiled. Usagi took notice of his features for the second time. His jet black hair was shorter, now it came to his eyes, and his face was shaven, and she now had a perfect view of his mysterious blue eyes which were almost as dark as midnight. Usagi picked up her bags and handed one to Mamoru. She went straight to the kitchen while Mamoru closed the front door and locked it.

"We need to talk."

Mamoru said as he brought the bag into the kitchen and set it on the small kitchen table.

"I know and thanks for bringing the bag in."

He nodded and started unpacking the bag and helping her put the items away.

"So how much rent will I be paying if I stay here?"

Usagi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Who said you were staying here?"

Mamoru looked at her, confusion written all over his newly shaven face.

"Well...uh."

She raised her hand to stroke her chin.

"Wait...I guess you'd have to stay with me...if your going back to school."

She said more to herself then Mamoru.

"Mamoru tell me, what exactly are your plans? 'Cause I work as a manager for a restaurant, I don't make a lot...I have barely enough to pay rent on this shack."

Her hand waved around to her surroundings.

"Well...I want to go back to school and then get my own business."

Usagi nodded...full in thought mode again.

"Alright so we do this....I continue working and paying the rent....I can buy you some clothes, but the only problem is if that I buy you some clothes there goes next weeks groceries. So you get enrolled in your little business school thingy and I hate to ask this of you but you'll have to get a part-time job or a job on the weekends. Just so that you can buy groceries for us."

Mamoru interrupted her.

"So let me get this straight, you pay for rent and clothes, and I pay for groceries. And that isn't too unfair to you?"

Usagi waved a hand at him.

"That's because your also going to do chores, and because I'm the bread maker of this household, you'll get the butt load of the chores."

Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other for a few seconds, understanding could be seen in both there eyes. They both smiled.

"aww...now that's unfair Usagi!"

Usagi gave a fake scoff.

"Why you ungrateful peasant! I'm a princess, I insist that you not delay and get to your chores this instant!"

Mamoru stared at Usagi's fake English accent, his lips twitched right before he broke out into full laughter, Usagi laughed with him like it was a contagious virus. 

**

Hehehe...alright so it wasn't much longer! I apologize! I'm trying to get these chapters to you faster, I really am. But there's only one problem....I got only three reviews!!!! This made me want to cry!!!!!! I want to know if I'm actually entertaining some folks! That's my purpose for doing this...for the enjoyment of others. So please review for little old me!


	3. Not everything is always perfect....3

aTitle: Not everything is always perfect

Rating: use ur imaginations

Author's notes: Koni-wa minna-san!!! Wow...it's been a while huh? Hehehe, well if you've been waiting for more of this story here it is! I really want to thank those 11 people who reviewed me! 

Oh and I want to thank Charis who edited this for me!! If you find mistakes in the story don't blame her, (I made more changes after she did her magic!!) I luv ya gurl!!!! If n-e of you haven't read her story, go read 'em, after you read and review mine of course.

"So where did you get these clothes at?"

Usagi looked up from her book and took her glasses from her face.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged.

"Well I had some friends who spent the night over a while ago when they were in town. As you can see they forgot some things, but be glad that fit you."

Usagi was currently snuggled on one end of the couch while Mamoru sat watching the TV on the other end. 

"Oh.."

Usagi turned back to read her book but found herself not able to concentrate again. Instead she was thinking about yesterday when Mamoru told her all about himself.

*FB* (flashback)

"Do you know where your parents are now?"

Mamoru looked almost shocked at her question.

"I...uh...actually...no. My uncle knew though, but he never told me, I'm glad he didn't though. I really don't want a thing to do with them after everything that they put me through....or neglected me through."

Usagi nodded sympathetically.

*Fin*(end)

Usagi blinked a few times to clearly see Mamoru waving his hands in front of her face.

"You in there?"

She smacked his hand away.

"Of course you big doof."

Mamoru chuckled.

"You kinda spaced out there huh? What were ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothin' much. So what were you saying?"

"So was this 'friend' of yours a male?"

Usagi could sense the meaning implied behind his kind words.

"No my 'friend' was a female. But I don't know why they stayed here, they coulda found a great hotel, but no they stayed with me."

Mamoru coughed.

"These are women's clothes?"

Usagi giggled.

"No, their men's clothes worn by a woman."

"But still-"

"Your pretty picky considering..."

She left her sentence dangling on purpose, she knew that he would fill in the blanks. It was kind of harsh to imply that he was homeless but she didn't like him questioning her intentions.

"Look Mamoru I'm sorry but Haruka and Michiru are close friends of mine and it might bother me that they have money and choose to spend their time here sleeping on my floor and couch when they could easily afford some ritzy place. And then I try and find you some decent clothes and what do I see, nothing but more memories from my past and reminders of people who have surpassed me in life!"

Mamoru stared at Usagi in awe. 

'I didn't know that she felt like this...she seemed so calm and collected. I guess we all have our skeletons..'

"Do you want to talk about it Usagi?"

She snapped her head over towards him, anger flashing in her eyes. Suddenly her face clamed down and her hands reached up and touched her face.

"Oh no...I did it again...I'm so sorry Mamoru I didn't mean to snap at you. I have to get something."

With that she jumped up from her couch and ran off towards her bedroom, he heard her door slam and he slumped into the couch. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to move in with her...she seems kinda like she's not the only one home...'

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Coming."

He hollered towards the door. He walked towards the hallway first.

"I'm going to answer your door Usagi k?"

He strode off towards the door and was surprised to see the famous race car driver (AN: sorry but I luvvvv Haruka's career, I luvvv all there careers!!! *gets all starry eyed*) Haruka Tenou.

"Can I help you?"

Mamoru asked, he stood up perfectly straight and only came about three inches over the woman's head, she smirked and stood up straighter.

"No you can't but Usa can, is she here? And uh...who are you pal?"

"Get the hell outta here now Haruka!"

Mamoru looked under his arm to see Usagi glaring at the woman.

"Kitten you know why I here, I'm only here to help. So why don't you let me in, ditch your friend and we can get started."

Haruka rubbed her hands together and switched her eyes from Usagi and Mamoru constantly.

"No Haruka, leave. Come on Mamoru shut the door."

Usagi walked away from the door and Mamoru went to follow and shut the door but he was stopped by a hand.

"Wait pal...you don't know what your getting yourself into. She needs my help, I'm willing to bet that you don't know about her little problem."

His eyebrows raised.

"She's a skitz?"

Haruka gave him a forced chuckle.

"No worse...she has a physical problem, she's on medication for it, but she has to take the medication for it to work."

"Wait...so then why are you here exactly?

Haruka sighed.

"The condition requires her to be watched constantly, because she refused to live with myself or any of our friends we had to monitor her somehow. So we got her a special necklace that she wears all the time, it's alarm goes off when her temperature and blood pressure rises, which happens when she doesn't take her medication. Her necklace went off this morning, she's a danger to herself like this. Will you help me?"

Mamoru suddenly became scared and nodded hesitantly, he let Haruka in.

"Thanks pal."

Haruka walked right down the hall to Usagi's room and opened the door.

"Haruka!!!!!!!"

*rustle*

"Get the hell off of me!!!!!!"

*rip*

*slap*

"Calm down kitten, you and I are just going to talk."

A few minutes later Haruka came out of the room with Usagi over her shoulder.

"God damn you Mamoru! I told you not to let her in, what the hells your problem!"

Mamoru finally moved away from the door and over to where Haruka was sitting Usagi down on the couch at.

"Apparently I'm not the one with the problem. How come your not taking your medication?"

Haurka reddened suddenly and Usagi glared at her.

"What the hell did you tell him Haruka?"

"I told him you were on medication for something and that you were a threat to yourself, then he let me in."

She stood up.

"Thanks a lot you idiot! You know damn well I'm not on medication! I just didn't want you coming in and trying to talk me into going to your stupid ball and stuff!"

Mamoru let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 'So she's not a skitz...what's up with this chick then?'

"Usa sit down! Michi and I have been so worried about you. You don't keep in contact with us or Mako, not even Ami or Minako! So why don't you sit down and clear your schedule so we can meet up with the others."

Haruka held Usagi's shoulders still and keep her body facing hers.

"Ruka you know how I feel...I promise to meet up with you guys when you guys get all in one place. But until then quit asking me to take off from my job to accommodate your lives."

Usagi had taken a standing up position by the end of her confession. Haruka's face just paled.

"I didn't know that you felt that way Usagi...I apologize. Call us when your ready."

With that she left the apartment, head down. Usagi just stared at the door Haruka just left through.

"Uh...Usagi?"

Usagi snapped her head around to glare at Mamoru.

"I'm sorry...but I'm just curious...why do you act like this?"

Usagi walked past Mamoru and back towards her room.

"I told you Mamoru that you weren't the only one with a hard life, I don't trust many people."

She stopped walking and turned around towards him.

"My friends told me to start trying to trust others again..."

Mamoru chuckled.

"Then I guess I'm lucky."

Usagi shrugged.

"Just don't give me any more reasons to hate men..."

With that Usagi left the living for the last time that night and soon after entered the sand man's domain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the course of a few weeks Mamoru and Usagi had been getting along quite well. Mamoru finally gave up trying to figure out what happened to Usagi, and gave more concentration to his job and schooling. He worked as a waiter at the little French restaurant that Usagi was the manager of, and he went to the local college of law school. It wasn't the best school but it served it's purpose. Usagi had pestered Mamoru all week about getting the money from her before the semester started, seeing as he couldn't wait to get a better job he took her money and got the classes he needed.

"Alright class calm down...I have the tests that we took last week to hand back."

Mamoru sat at his desk with his eyes glued on his plain professor. She wore her shoulder length brown hair up in a sloppy bun and her shirt left un-tucked from her wrinkled khakis. She adjusted her thick framed glasses on her face once more before she started calling out names for the kids to come get there test papers and exit the room. Mamoru waited and waited....looking around the lecture hall he realized that he was the last person there. He looked to the front of the room to see his professor heading straight for him. She pulled her glasses down from her face and sighed as she laid his test paper face up on his small desk.

"I'm not surprised Mamoru...I know that the only reason you got into this college was because your little friend knows the dean, but that doesn't mean anything to me! I know your just street trash and you should know that too. I won't have street trash in my class so I'm hoping that you'll mess up on one more test so I can get you out of here for good."

The professor gave a cruel laugh.

"You've been here three weeks already and your already failing...that should be some sort of record don't you think?"

With that his professor turned and walked away from him, grabbing her stuff on her large oak desk and leaving Mamoru sitting all alone staring at the 53 he got on his first law test. He crumbled the paper and threw it into his little back pack and stomped out of the room. This was all Usagi's fault...he thought to himself. 'She was the one that wanted me to go back to law school...I can't believe that bitch she set me up to fail.'

Mamoru walked briskly back to the apartment that they shared, he unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and stared at the little bottle that haunted him so. The bottled that saved and destroyed his life that last time, he picked it up and drank from it. He slowly felt the effects of the liquid calming him in ways that he thought would solve his problems once before. 

Not too long after that, with the bottle emptied, he wanted more, he threw the glass bottle down on the carpet of the hallway. Swaying over to his room, he found that he had only a few bucks left. That wouldn't help him on his quest to forget his troubles, so he headed for that room at the back of the apartment. Swinging open the door he stumbled over to the dresser and ripped apart through the drawers looking for money, when he didn't find any there he searched other areas. Leaving the once clean and organized bedroom in a mess. He ventured out into the living room, ripping and breaking everything he could. To his faulty state...everything was her fault. The woman who tired to take him from where he was and put him in a better place. No he belonged on the streets now...after all he was only street trash.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

"Yo Usagi where's that Mamoru? His shift started an hour ago?!"

Usagi put down the money she was counting in her little office and looked up at the head waiter.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

Usagi took her glasses form her face and stood up.

"I mean he hasn't checked in or called in sick. Does he have school or something still?"

Usagi shook her head no, her eyes showing that she was in deep thought.

"I'm just short a waiter and we're busy tonight. I can give him a break since he's your friend and all but Usagi, just think of how bad this makes us look, he's been working here for almost a month and now he's missing days."

Usagi waved her hand at the man to stop his ravings.

"I know, I know, and I thank-you Raf' for being so considerate and not reporting him. Look let me call the house and see if he's there, he's probably sick or something."

Usgai sat back down in her chair and sighed. How could Mamoru do this to her? After everything she had did for him? She pulled a few strings at work and got him a job as a waiter, then she begged Ami, her old friend to get him into some law classes really cheap, since she was the dean and all. Usagi sighed and put away the money she had on the desk.

"Damn....I have to get this deposit to the bank..."

Usagi mumbled to herself.

"Hey Raf'?"

The man that previously occupied the room came back in.'

"Yeah Usagi?"

"I have to got to the bank to drop off this deposit...then I'll be back, can you watch the place?"

The man sighed.

"Sure why not? Not only do I have a waiter missing but now the manager leaves.."

The rest of his little sarcastic sentence was cut short by Usagi shutting the door on him. She threw herself down on her chair and picked up the phone, dialing her own phone number, she waited for Mamoru to pick up.

"Come-on, come-on...Mamoru where are you?"

She drummed her fingers on her desk.

"Where the hell are you Mamoru?"

After the seventh ring Usagi was worried, her answering machine should of picked up by now. Her stomach turned, something didn't feel right to her. She slammed the phone down and picked up her jacket and left her office.

"Hey Raf' I need you to close up tonight and sign me out if you can, I might not be back. And don't worry I know that I owe you big time."

Usagi said all of that while pushing her way through the crowed kitchen area of the little yet popular French restaurant.

As Usagi entered her apartment building, her feelings of panic and worry increased. She just knew that something was wrong. She gasped as she reached her apartment hallway....her apartment door was wide open. She silently walked in and looked around, all the lights were on. A sob escaped her throat as she saw her coffee table thrown upside down, her couch cushions all over the place, her mirrors on the wall broken and her cream carpets stained with unknown liquids. Walking into her kitchen she saw her kitchen torn apart and the door of the refrigerator swinging off of it's hinges. She walked out of her kitchen and into her hallway seeing her answering machine and phone knocked over and broken.

"What the hell happened here?" She sobbed out to herself.

She tried to avoid stepping on the numerous items just thrown all over her hallway. Mostly her shirts and personal items, tears came down her face as the thoughts entered her head. 

Was she robbed? 

What did they take? 

What did they want? 

Did they hurt Mamoru? 

Where was he? 

She was silently praying that whoever did this mess wasn't still in her apartment, and also that she wouldn't find Mamoru's body lying somewhere in the rooms. She breathed her first sign of relief when she found no one in his room, it was just another trashed room. But she dreaded her own room, it was a mess. Her dresser draws all over the place and everything in her room thrown around or broken. She ran blindly from her room, and through her hallway. 

Tears blocked her vision, she was crying so hard that at first she didn't notice the glass bottle that lye right in front of her. Her heels came in contact with the glass shattering it, she feel right on the now broken bottle. Her leg getting cut in the process, she cried even harder from the pain she was feeling. She reached down to cradle her cut leg, pulling the glass pieces out of it. She examined the pieces and crawled over to where the rest of the bottle was. She found a label and picked it up, a sob so loud her neighbors could hear, escaped her throat. She let the label slide from her fingers onto the floor. 

She know knew what happened to her apartment, and it was all her fault. 

Why had she left that damn Jack Daniel's bottle in her refrigerator? 

She should of known that it was only a matter of time before he picked up his old habits.


	4. Not everything is always perfect....4

Title: Not Everything is Always Perfect.

Author: Serene Earth

Chapter 4 of ????

Author's Notes: Koni-wa minna-san! Again I find myself apologizing for not having more chapters out sooner. I have good and bad news to those who follow my stories, good news is that I'm done camp, but bad news is that band camp starts in a week! I don't know how this will affect my writing I might have new stories from band camp...or I might be too busy either way it can't be good, lol. Anyhow I will be finishing off By the God's in the next few chapters, and this story still has a while to go but that's okay right? Enough of my talking! This chapter is short but to the point, enjoy! 

(Don't forget to read my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Sshh calm down kitten, I need you to let the paramedics look at your leg, okay? You need to calm down and let them near you?"

Haruka held a sobbing Usagi in her arms. Michiru Kaioh looked on with tears in her eyes as she watched her lover trying to comfort their best friend. Hotaru stood off to the side letting silent tears fall down her face, how could this happen to their Usagi?

"Usa...Usa look at me?"

Haruka gently lifted Usagi's face to look at her. Haruka would be damned if Usagi wouldn't talk to them. Haruka was scared out of her mind when she got the call.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Michiru? I'm home!"

Haruka took her jacket off her shoulders and threw it on their navy blue couch.

"Michi?"

Haruka called her lover again as she entered the kitchen to look for some food, after all she was a growing girl right? She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the first thing she found. "Well at least I never have to ask myself the question 'Got Milk?' " Haruka mumbled just before she greedily gulped down the milk straight from the container.

"Haruka?"

The sound of Michiru's voice made Haruka almost choke on the milk mid-gulp. She hurriedly attempted to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Haruka...I don't believe you?! As soon as you get home you head right into the kitchen and start drinking from the milk container! Get your behind in here and say hi to your daughter!"

Haruka's eyes widened. Hotaru was home from her exchange program thingy! Haruka closed the milk gallon and put it back in the refrigerator, wiping her mouth sloppily. She ran from the kitchen into the dining room to see her lover sitting with their adopted daughter Hotaru.

"Hotaru sweetie!"

Forgotten milk splattered on Hotaru's face as she approached her 'father', she stopped mid-step to wipe the liquid from her pale face. Haruka looked on sheepishly.

"I wasn't in the milk!"

Haruka pleaded throwing Michiru an innocent look. Her attention was soon turned from her lover to the teenager whom had her arms around Haruka's side, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Haruka-papa! I've been waiting for you to get home! I came here straight from the airport, I wanted you to pick me up but momma told me you were at the concert hall this evening."

Haruka smiled down at her little girl as she rambled on about her flight, truth be told Hotaru was sixteen but she would always be Haruka's little girl.

"Come now my baby, why don't you go sit in the living room and relax then we'll chat. I want to know how my baby's trip went."

Hotaru looked up at her 'mother' then nodded, she decided they needed a moment together.

"I'll go make some tea first, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hotaru went into the kitchen and set about making them tea. Michiru walked over to Haruka and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"And how was your day Haruka?"

Haruka looked down at Michiru, a playful look in her eyes.

"WELL it started off plain, but it's looking more exciting..."

Michiru slapped Haruka's arm.

"I missed you."

Michiru gave Haruka a kiss on the check, that probably would have turned into more had it not been for the phone ringing. They both huffed.

"I'll get it."

Michiru said as she felt Haruka's arms tighten around her.

"Haruka..."

Michiru warned.

"Come-on let it go for once."

Haruka pleaded, she gave Michiru her most pathetic puppy dog face.

"Oh all right I'll let it go, but you owe me."

Haruka gave Michiru a sly look, and Michiru sighed as she heard the phone stop ringing and the answering machine pick-up.

"I know, and you know that I'm good for it."

They both laughed.

"Let's just hope it wasn't important."

Haruka let her shoulders sink.

"Babe that's what answering machine's are for."

She replied in a tone that was mocking yet innocent at the same time. They both stared at each other and moved their faces closer, their lips barely touching when they heard a strangled cry and dishes breaking coming from their kitchen. They both exchanged looks of horror and ran off into the kitchen screaming Hotaru's name.

Haruka made it to the kitchen first to see Hotaru lying in a heap of dishes and clothes on the floor sobbing near the answering machine. Haruka dropped by her side and held her just as Michiru entered the kitchen with a first aid kit.

"Hotaru honey tell me what's wrong."

Haruka demanded gently. Hotaru looked up at them, tears making her face wet and pale.

"It's...Usagi...she's hurt or something.... you have to call her back...I would...I coulda but...I...I forgot the...number!"

Haruka looked up at Michiru as she ran to the answering machine to see a blinking light. She hit the message button, and Usagi's broken and stressed voice filled the room.

"Ruka...Michi...I need you guys *sob* My apartments.... torn apart...I don't...I can't...get up! I don't know why this...why me...I...please get here...I...I don't know what to.... what to do...help me please..."

Then dial tone.

~~~~End flashback~~~~

Haruka sat cradling Usagi, humming a comforting song she used to sing to her back when they were in grade school. Haruka recalled coming home and ignoring the phone call. 'Why am I so stupid, why didn't I realize that it was Usagi and she needed my help, why?'

"Um, excuse me ma'am but I need to speak to the person who owns this apartment."

Even though the officer barely said a sentence, this was the last straw for Haruka.

"Are you blind man!? Can you not see that's she's in no condition to be speaking to morons like you!?! Why don't you get your fat ass outta here, I don't even know how you got here! So leave so the paramedics can get past your fat ass!"

Michiru let Hotaru go and walked over to the enraged Haruka and the sweating officer.

"Officer if you can see all of us are extremely distraught over this, if you would kindly move aside and let the paramedics check out our friends leg. I would be more then grateful to answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities."

The officer gave the aqua-haired a kind smile, at last someone who could keep their head, he thought. The officer moved aside and let the two paramedics go to the couch and check out the hysterical woman's leg. Michiru led the officer into the trashed kitchen.

"Can you tell me the victims name, as well as your own and your friends? As well as your relationship with her?"

Michiru nodded.

"Her name is Tsukino Usagi, I am Kaioh Michiru, over on the couch with Usagi is Ten'ou Haruka, and the teenager is mine and Haruka's daughter, Hotaru. Haruka and I have known Usagi since she was in grade school and even earlier then that."

The officer was writing in his little notepad he pulled out when Michiru started talking, after a few minutes he looked up.

"Do you know what happened here?"

Michiru felt tears leak from her eyes at the memory of her ignoring the phone call.

"Uh...I was at home with Haruka and Hotaru when the phone rang. I...uh...we were all busy at the time...so we...just let our answering machine get it."

Michiru stopped to receive a tissue the officer held out for her, giving him a small smile she continued.

"Hotaru was near the machine and dropped what she was doing when she heard the message left. It was...it was Usagi...she sounded upset and hurt, she was crying...and she said that she couldn't get up and she was rambling...and uh...she...said nothing to hint what happened here."

The officer stopped Michiru.

"Thank-you Ms. Kaioh for your help, when your friend is well and would like to further pursue this give her this card please."

Michiru only nodded as the officer gave her his card.

"Tell her to call the number on there to reach me and she can set up an appointment, until then we'll question the neighbors and if they can give us a description on who did this, we'll look for 'em. No guarantees though."

Michiru again nodded and excused herself to the living room.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up from her lap to see Michiru coming from the kitchen.

"Are you alright?"

Usagi nodded hesitantly. Haruka got up from her place on the couch and tried to pick up Usagi's living room. A paramedic who was working on Usagi's leg looked up at Usagi as she pulled yet another glass shard from her leg.

"Do you know how this happened?"

Usagi nodded.

"Well, can you tell me please?"

Usagi just stared at her lap, as the paramedic finished. Haruka tried to ignore her anger as she flipped back over Usagi's broken coffee table.

"Hate to break it to you kitten, but your apartment is trashed, it'll take a while to fix up."

Usagi nodded again, her gaze still on her lap. All three women had looks of hurt on their faces when they saw this. Hotaru, sensing a private moment coming up, shut the front door to keep nosy neighbors from peeking in. 

"Usa what aren't you telling us?"

Usagi looked up, her eyes blank, her face cold and hurt. Michiru shivered there was only one other time she remembered seeing Usagi like this, but that was just to painful to think about for her.

"Mamoru."

Haruka walked over to Usagi.

"What has this got to do with him?"

"Who's Mamoru?"

Michiru asked the later as she and Haruka sat down on each side of Usagi, while Hotaru just sat on the broken table in front of all of them.

"Mamoru wasn't at work today."

Usagi started quietly.

"I came home to look for him and found my apartment like this. I was about to leave when I stepped on a Jack Daniel's bottle, and I fell over it by accident."

Haruka and Michiru looked up at each other, confusion being the only sign they could read from each other. Michiru put her hands over Usagi's.

"We don't understand Usa, what are you trying to say?"

Usagi broke down into more tears.

"Mamoru was a drunk when I found him, I cleaned him up and gave him a chance at getting on with his life, and just when I thought he was past his alcoholic ways, he does this to my home."

"How do you know it was him?"

Usagi gave a sad smirk.

"Who else would trash a poor girl's home and drink her liquor?"

Haruka, tired of seeing Usagi depressed, suddenly swooped her up into her arms.

"Michiru grab any clothes of Usagi's that you can find that aren't messed up, Hotaru get my car keys and start up the car for me."

Haruka starting walking to the door with a protesting Usagi.

"No Usagi, you're not staying here. What if it wasn't Mamoru? I can't risk letting you get hurt again."

"But I can take care of myself Haruka!"

Haruka stopped walking to look Usagi's in the face only to see that same cold, blank look she saw a few years back.

"No you're not, and neither am I. Let us take you in, until your apartment gets fixed up and your locks get changed. Then and only then can you come back, and your not going back to that damn restaurant either!" 

Usagi had no more strength left to argue she was quietly sleeping in Haruka's arms.

"Much better kitten, don't worry we'll make you happy again, I won't let it happen to you again."

*******************

Walking down the street carefully, Mizuno Ami was trying to enjoy her surroundings, but something kept going off in her head telling her something was wrong. She gently rubbed her temples as she sat down on a park bench.

"ugghhh..."

Ami snapped her head up and looked around for the owner of the horrendous moan.

"Mamoru?"

Ami sat her briefcase down on the wooden bench and walked as quickly as her skirt would allow, to the figure lying in the grass.

"Mamoru? Are you alright?"

Ami looked down at the man that lay in front of her. If she wasn't mistaken it was Usagi's friend, the one who Usagi practically begged to have put into her school. Ami bent down to his level and realized he was drunk.

"What the hell happened? He must be the reason why I felt like something was wrong...."

Ami walked the few feet back to the bench and pulled out her little cell phone from her briefcase, dialing a number she put the phone up to her ear.

"Greg? Honey listen can you bring the car to the west end of the park? --------------- You know what park I'm talking about!--------------(An: yea but I don't:)------Why? I just ran into a friend of Usagi's, I believe he's drunk-------Just get down here quickly please------yes...thank you dear-----of course I'm only doing this help Usagi, she told me all about him------Yes I'm talking about the man that's been living with Usa--------All right honey I'll see you in a few minutes----I love you too----uh huh Bye."

******************************************

O.o I finished the fourth chapter!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh sorry to leave ya hanging like that! *shrugs and grabs Mamoru* Don't flame me minna-san...I personally don't believe in drinking or doing drugs but it plays a role in this story! And just for fun let me say that I DO NOT believe in sex before marriage! I apologize to any who were offended, so was I, BUT it has it's role in this story! 


End file.
